


Food for Thought

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Food Kink, Honeymoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-17
Updated: 2009-01-17
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Sirius and Hermione decide to try something new on their honeymoon.





	Food for Thought

Sirius moaned, tossing his head side to side in complete ecstasy. He had to admit that he had been a bit squeamish about doing this at first, but he definitely like the effect it was having on him.

It was their honeymoon and they had agreed to try out some different techniques, positions and kinks. Right now, they were trying out Sitophilia, also known as food fetish. Hermione had made a trail of chocolate syrup from the base of Sirius' neck, all the way down to his prominent erection.

It was driving him crazy; Hermione's lips and tongue traveling down his body, licking the chocolate off his body, toying with him. Hermione had just dipped her tongue into his navel when he let out a gasp and came all over her chest. 

His newlywed wife sat up, straddling his hips, chuckling. "Well, no one said it was going to be clean and simple." Looking at Hermione's cum-covered breasts, it didn't take him long to become aroused once more. "Ah," She smiled cheekily, "I see that you're ready for round two…"


End file.
